Tu Chica
by Naleeh
Summary: Traducción de Your Woman de Syaoran no hime. [ShinoHina] Mientras entrenan en el bosque, el padre de Shino trata de averiguar quién es la mujer que ocupa el corazón de su hijo. Un sólo capítulo.


**Antes de comenzar, debéis saber que esta historia es una traducción de la original en inglés de Syaoran no hime y por lo tanto todo el mérito es suyo. Yosolamente la he traducido con su permiso, puesto que es una de mis favoritas y me hacía ilusión poder compartirla con el resto de hispano parlantes.**

**Tan sólo me queda darle las gracias y esperar que os llegue a gustar tanto como a mí.**

**

* * *

**"Lo has encontrado?" 

"Hmmm?"

"A lo que más amas."

"Sí."

**

* * *

**

Aburame Shino apenas lograba esquivar los ataques que le enviaba su padre. En uno de ellos, no consiguió mantener el equilibrio en la copa del árbol, y cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo llevándose por delante nueve ramas fuertemente adheridas al tronco.

"Tu mente y tu cuerpo están desincronizados." - El rostro del patriarca de los Aburame apareció en su vaga visión lentamente, aún nublada a causa del golpe. - "Has perdido la consciencia durante más de diez segundos, cosaimperdonable para todo ninja inteligente durante una batalla real. ¡Estúpido!"

"No.. No volverá a pasar..."

Shino se forzó a si mismo a levantarse, ignorando el punzante dolor que sentía en los hombros y la espalda. Los insectos habían hecho todo lo posible para amortiguar la caída, sin embargo el impacto había sido demasiado fuerte y había llegado a fracturar alguno de sus huesos.

"..._ha vuelto a ocurrir."_ -pensó para si, e inconscientemente se metió la mano por uno de los huecos de su abrigo y acarició su bufanda azul cielo para comprobar si estaba rota, rasgada o algo parecido. Por suerte para él, no había sufrido ningún daño.

"Mejor que no. Tu deber en el clan es llegar a ser en breve un buen líder."

Su padre le echó un vistazo fugaz, y luego se dio media vuelta para guiarlo a través del campo. El chico sabía lo que eso significaba: La sesión de entrenamiento había concluido. De mala gana, comenzó a seguir al cabecilla del clan de vuelta a la base.

En un momento dado durante la marcha, encontró a su padre observándolo a través de su mochila. No sabía lo que el hombre podía estar mirando en aquel momento, pero tras unos instantes y en un extraordinario silencio sepulcral, el mayor de los Aburame hizo ademán al chico para que se le acercara.

"Quítate el abrigo." -ordenó el hombre con voz sombría. - "Quiero echarle un vistazo a tu herida."

"No es nada."

"Es una orden de tu superior."

Shino se desabrochó los botones y obedientemente se quitó la chaqueta. Después, deshizo el nudo de la bufanda. Aunque notó que la misteriosa mirada de su padre estaba clavada en ella, éste no dijo nada y se sentó enfrente suyo con la espalda dándole a la cara.

Pasado un rato, como el chico no parecía tener intención de hacer ninguna mención al respecto, el hombre volvió su vista hacia él.

"Esa bufanda... Quién te la ha dado?"

Shino no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros. Notó cómo el dolor se extendía al moverlos.

"Una chica?"

Esta vez ya había aprendido la lección. Así que fue a mover la cabeza hacia un lateral, pero el cuello le dolía horrores.

"Tu chica?"

No se movió, su cuerpo no le permitía reaccionar. Para su propia desgracia, notó de repente como su sangre fluía poco a poco, e iba a parar directamente a su cara encendiéndole las mejillas. No podía haber elegido un momento mejor para humillarse delante de su padre al que tanto respetaba.

"Debería saberlo," -dijo el hombre, antes de empezar a masajearle la espalda con una pomada fría. - "Nada es capaz de desconcentrar más a un hombre, quela presencia deuna mujer."

Una vez más, encontró que las palabras de su padre estaban en lo cierto.

"Cómo se llama?"

"Hinata". -respondió. Y se esperó una pregunta sobre la familia de la que provenía la chica, pero su padre tenía otra cuestión en mente.

"¿Cómo es?" -preguntó el hombre, con un claro interés en su voz. Aquello fue realmente sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta de quién provenían aquellas palabras, y que además estaban teniendo una conversación sobre una chica. No eran preguntas acerca de influencias de clanes, técnicas establecidas, o cualquier otra cosa. Tan sólo era una conversación entre padre e hijo sobre la importancia del amor.

Miró al cielo pensando en la pregunta. Entonces habló:

"Me recuerda a muchas cosas."

"Como qué?"

"Un arrollo...Fluyendo lentamente. También hay un profundo sentido de la bondad y compasión latente en ella." - Cerró los ojos por un momento. - "Podría ser también como una mariposa, bella y delicada. Puedo verla en el rocío de la mañana, suave y sutil." -Abrió nuevamente los ojos, e inconcientemente se colocó bien las gafas llevando el puente hacia arriba. - "Creo... Creo que es así como puedo describirla."

"Una jovencita muy especial, por lo que he oído." -dijo el hombre bastante divertido. - "Tu madre también es muy especial para mí.He podidoescucharme en ti hace ya algunas décadas cuando la describías."

"Ya veo," -murmuró a falta de encontrar la respuesta apropiada.

"Y... Cuando podré conocer a Hinata-san?" -preguntó el padre carente ya de toda seriedad.

"No es mi chica, así que no te hace falta conocerla."

"De todas formas me gustaría saber quién es."

Se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron.

"Así podrías contarle," -comenzó el patriarca de los Aburame lentamente. - "Todo eso sobre el arrollo, la mariposa y el rocío de la mañana."

Su garganta emitió un sonido irritante.

"No necesita saber nada de eso."

"¿Por qué?"

"Carece de sentido hablar con alguien que no puede escucharte." -dijo sin poder suprimir la amargura en su tono de voz. Y esto captó la atención del hombre de inmediato.

"Las palabras no son la única forma de expresar sentimientos. Sólo es uno de los muchos caminos que existen."

"De todas formas ya hay una persona que ocupa su corazón."

El hombre sonrió.

"Pero si es tan amable como me has contado, tendrá un corazón lo suficientemente grande cómo para que tú también puedas ocuparlo."

Miró hacia la bufanda que ella había tejido y sin poder evitarlo recordóla manera en que la chicase la había anudado al cuello. Podía ver todavía en su mente la alegre sonrisa de Hinata, deseándole suerte antes de que él y su padre dejaran Konoha. Cómo su cara había enrojecido de timidez cuando él le había dado las gracias por la bufanda que resultó ser su regalo de despedida. Y cómo se le había iluminado el rostro cuando consiguió decirle que el azul era su color favorito, ya cuando caminaban juntos hacia una de las salidas de la aldea.

Sí, le suponía una completa vergüenza que incluso Hinata que era incapaz de decir ciertas cosas, lograra expresarse más que él. Ella era la primera persona que lo había llamado "Shino-kun" respetuosamente, y la primera en preocuparse por si resultaba dañado en las misiones. Había escuchado sus silenciosos gritos pidiendo compañerismo, un amigo, alguien que le sirviera de inspiración. Y sus gélidos gestos no parecían importarle. La dulce Hinata había llegado más allá de un entendimiento con él, lo había aceptado claramente tal y como era.

Ella era capaz de comprender el amor de una forma que otros no podían y precisamente debido a ese ensimismamiento no había conseguido ver lo que al Aburame le ocurría.

"Tienes algo que hacer?" -le preguntó su padre, aunque el hombre ya podía imaginarse la respuesta. Después de todo era su padre.

"Sí."

"Que?"

Su padre le devolvió el abrigo una vez terminado el tratamiento.

"Derrotarte mucho antes de lo que piensas." -sonrió lentamente. - "Y después, me iré a casa."

"Le dirás cuando la veas algo sobre el arrollo, la mariposa y el rocío de la mañana?" -preguntó el hombre.

"Le preguntaré si os quiere conocer a ti y a mamá." - Shino se abrochó el cuello de su abrigo, escondiendo de esta manera una amplia sonrisa. "Aunque no sea mi chica, sí es mi inspiración. Te parece bien?"

El hombre asintió.

"Una mujer que enseña a mi hijo a sonreír es alguien al que le debo dar mis más sinceras gracias."

* * *

****

Título Original: "Your Woman" de Syaoran no hime

Traducción al español: Naleeh

Tan sólo tiene un capítulo así que espero que os haya gustado. No os olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión.


End file.
